


Jamilton Go On Holiday!

by Cognitioname



Category: Hamilton- Fandom, Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognitioname/pseuds/Cognitioname
Summary: Thomas has, somehow, convinced Alexander to come to Europe with him.Now, he just needs to convince Alex to go shopping for holiday attire.This is proving more difficult than expected.





	Jamilton Go On Holiday!

“Alexander, we need to go shopping.”

“Fuck you. My attire is perfectly adequate.”

“You have how many pairs of shorts?!” 

Alex looked askance. “One.”

Thomas sighed. “I rest my case. It’s going to be hot. Southern Europe isn’t the same as New York.”

“You think I can’t handle heat? I was born on the Equator!”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Thomas mused. A double entendre, certainly: hot was the perfect word to describe his boyfriend. It referred to both Alex’s passionate, fiery intensity, and also, well, his appearance.

Alex smirked and drew Thomas in for a kiss, like a predatory fisherman reeling in his line.

“And you can’t just-“ Thomas moaned- “distract from the matter at hand. No. Stop it.”

“Fine, then. I will prove that we don’t need to go shopping. Your clothing habits cost us enough already.”

“Excuse me, no more than your exorbitant coffee sprees.”

“I always have no less than five loyalty cards at any given time. Each purchase is an investment, Thomas.”

Thomas let out a derisive snort. “An investment. Right. Just like a few more outfits would be.”

“I’m going to prove to you that I don’t need any more clothes. I thought you preferred me without them, anyway.”

“Shut up and show me this extensive wardrobe- or lack thereof, then.”

Alexander went into their room, leaving a slightly bemused Thomas on the sofa.

-

“Hello, and welcome to the New York City annual fashion show! Brought to you by A. Ham, directed by A. Ham, and starring A.Ham, we show you the hottest new looks from Paris, London, and beyond. Behold! Our first model takes to the catwalk.”

Alex strutted proudly across the living room, ignoring Thomas’ weak protests. He was cradling his head in his hands.

“These may look like ordinary trainers to the unsophisticated, Jeffersonian gaze, but no! Our scientific trials have proven that these are capable of withstanding anything thrown at them. They’ve survived sprints to catch elusive public transport vehicles. They’ve survived positively torrential downpours in which a certain person refused to share his umbrella because A. Ham was, and I quote, ‘short enough to have enough time to dodge the raindrops before they hit the ground.’ They’ve survived being chucked across the room with great vigour when said person was being impatient about getting into A. Ham’s pants. Need I say more? The perfect accessory for any outfit- buy whilst stocks last!”

Alex looked up to find out his boyfriend’s verdict, only to be greeted with a raised eyebrow. “Go on.”

“The crowds roar; they are delighted! They want more, and more they shall have. These jeans are the latest fashion, brought to you from lands far away-“

“The charity shop next to the bus station,” Thomas muttered-

“Yes, and they practically ooze ethical righteousness-“

“They ooze a pizza stain. When did we last have pizza? Shit, have we eaten pizza this week?” Thomas was in despair.

“Okay, okay, the point is that these jeans are capable of surviving a lot. Moving swiftly on. This T-shirt is designed to keep its wearer cool in the event of a sudden attack of Mediterranean sun- which, by the way, would not be an eventuality if we had just gone to Canada like I suggested in the first place-“

“For the maple syrup coffee.”

“-and there you have it, this season’s newest look. So, what does the audience think? And most importantly, what do the critics think of this refreshing new outfit?”

Thomas stood up. He strode over to Alexander. He paced in circles around him. He crouched down to inspect the trousers and shoes, and he prodded at the T-shirt fabric. He checked the labels, he stood back, and he walked around Alex once again.

Then, when he was standing directly behind Alex, he leaned in and whispered-

“Darlin’, let’s get you out of this atrocity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add more chapters? Do you want to hear about their disaster of a holiday? Please say, in the comments below!


End file.
